A JailBird is Now a Lovebird
by Starrynight640
Summary: Usagi Tsukino has committed a felony and now is serving the consequences, but is it really bad when you have a hot prison guard that hates you? Usagi tries to seduce him
1. Chapter 1

**_HI everyone! First of all yes I know a new story :P But as you know this is a preview so if you guys don't like it I can either delete it or continue it later, so yeah... enjoy... {I hope}_**

**_Story Rating: M_**

**_Story Warning: Swearing, mostly smut {I guess}, fluff, attempted rape on character, there will be touching and stuff..._**

* * *

**_|~The Jailbird is now a Lovebird~|_**

The rustling of shackles echoed throughout the brick building, people in orange jumpsuits stood in a long line, long gold blonde hair stood out immensely, the owner of the blonde hair stared down her shackles, contemplating many techniques to get them off.

"Come on Tsukino," A male grumbled as he nudged the blonde he dug the top of his rifle into her back, the female groaned in pain.

"I will shoot you.." He threatened, her cerulean eyes glared at the male's sapphire ones.

"I am moving, Mamoru..." The female growled, as she began to follow the people moving, the line stopped quite a few times, people were getting put in their cells. The blonde sighed, big hands impacted on her back making her stumble and fall forward into her jail cell, she heard the jail cell door slam close and she glared at the person who shoved her, a prison guard called Mamoru Chiba whom she despised, sapphires orb glared back at her, black hair fell over his eyes making him even more mysterious, he was tall or maybe she was just unusually short, he had a nice chest and a tight ass...Did she mention she's in love with him?

* * *

_**Reviews would be nice.**_

_**Sorry for the shortness!**_


	2. Emerald

**_Hi everyone, I saw this story just hiding in the corner crying "FINISH ME! FINISH ME" And I was like I'm not going to finish you I'm going to give you another chapter and that defiantly made it happy so yay! I have weird conversation with my mind- I mean stories XD Anyway enjoy!_**

**_Chapter Rating: T_**

**_Chapter Warning: Bloooooodddddd_**

* * *

_**• A jailbird is now a lovebird •**_

"Get your murderous hands off me Tsukino." A deep voice groaned, as he felt small hands play around with his black locks.

"Tut tut, Chiba, I'm not a murderer, I was framed." A voice sighed, as memories flowed in, she let go of the black hair and sat on the uncomfortable prison beds.

_"NO!" A female screamed as she saw her boyfriend fall lifeless to the ground._

_"Usagi I-" A voice croaked._

_"Emerald, how could you!" The blonde sobbed as she fell to her knees next to her dead boyfriend. The green haired woman stared at her crying roommate and the dead male, what had she done?! Staring down at the gun in her hand and hearing the wails of sirens. Usagi looked down at her boyfriend whom now was deceased, crying her heart out, watching her tears fall onto his body even though it was blurry from her crystal tears. She felt something being dumped onto her, looking on her lap, a gun was placed, staring horrified at the green haired woman who stared back with shock._

_"Emerald, you bitch..." She whimpered, heartbroken, she picked up the gun and stood up. Tears streaming down her porcelain face, her Irish green dress was now covered with blood from her wounded boyfriend, her blonde haired flowed from the light breeze rolling in. Taking aim at the shaken green haired female, she clicked the gun and put her finger on the trigger._

_"DROP THE GUN!" A voice boomed, Usagi turned her head to face to window, red and blue lights lit up the area and cops surrounded the cottage house, the expression completely washed away from her face, she turned pale. Her crystalline blue eyes stared at green smug like ones._

_"Emerald... Why?" The blonde asked, the pounding of the door being broken down drowned out her voice, she watched as Emerald collapsed to the ground and broke down in tears._

_"HELP! HELP!" Her friend screamed, clutching her green hair. Usagi put her left hand on her forehead, gulping, what was going to happen, still holding her aim at the 'crying' female. Police bursted in, grabbing the distressed blonde female._

_"GET HER! SHE SHOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Emerald shouted, pointing at the struggling blonde._

_"Get off me! I didn't kill him!" She yelled resisting to give in to the police clutching the gun, from the movement her finger accidentally pulled the trigger and shot one of the police men trying to stop Usagi, his blood splattered on to her face, her blue eyes widen and she gasped, immediately dropping the weapon, she felt like vomiting. She felt as the remaining policemen took her away._

_"It wasn't me." She croaked._

"IT WASN'T ME!" She screamed as she thrashed around.

"Usagi! Calm down!" A voice cooed trying to calm the screaming female.

"Mamoru, it wasn't me." She whispered, clutching her knees rocking back and forth.

"Huh?"

"I didn't kill him, it was Emerald, she did it."

* * *

_**Reviews Are always nice and appreciated! Until next time Bye! :D**_


	3. Important Notice

_**Hello everyone! I AM DEEPLY AND TRULY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE AT ALL THESE PAST TWO WEEKS PLEASE FORGIVE ME! So my Ipod broke and that's where I put all my stories, but now it's not turning on (I think my little cousin pulled the screen off T^T) and currently I don't have a phone so yeah... I haven't been using my computer to upload because my computer does not have the stories I want ;-; But lucky for me my birthday is this friday! (October 17th) So thank god! Hopefully I get a phone or Ipod then we'll be back on track but Thank you for all your patience and respectfulness :D Until next time bye! **_


End file.
